The Nightwatchman
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Name' |The Nightwatchman |- |'Nicknames' | 'Menace to Society' (by King Proctor ) |- |'True Identity(s)' |Rose Storm I (creator), Torani Storm , Kyra Spyros (briefly) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Years Active | 1185 - 1211 AD (Rose Storm), 1210 - 1215 AD (Torani Storm) |- |'Motivation/Purpose' |To aid the sick and the poor, to fight injustice and to be an alter ego for Rose whenever she needed to go anywhere incognito and not be recognised. |- | Status |Unknown (presumed retired or deceased) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Elf |- | Gender | A matter of debate amongst the elves. Some say female, others say male. |- | Height | Unknown. Will most usually be astride a horse, so height is impossible to tell. |- | Hair color | Unknown. Hidden beneath a hood. |- | Eye color | Sapphire Blue |- | Distinguishing Features | Doesn't say a word and never stays to receive praise. Simply delivers parcels of food and medicines when needed, then vanishes again. |- |'Languages spoken' | Unknown. Very few have actually heard her talk. |} The Story The Truth Behind the Story Rose invented her alter-ego when she was seventeen, and continued to play the part of the masked outlaw often, even after she became Queen, because when she put on the mask, she was free to do what she wanted, on her own terms. She no longer had to hide her feelings behind smiles and social graces. As she explained to her mother when Sophia discovered her daughter's undercover antics, the Nightwatchman persona was created by Rose when she realised that you did not have to travel to some distant land, or even wield a sword, to be able to go to war. And some enemies weren't physical ones, either. Poverty, starvation, sickness....all were major problems, even amongst the Elves, and especially during Proctor's tyrannical rule. So whilst Norin went to war against soldiers in the Holy Lands, Rose went to war against poverty in her own home. Because everyone was so used to seeing her in fancy, elegant gowns, Rose went for the complete opposite when choosing her outfit. The first time she ever became the Nightwatchman, she just stole some of Norin's clothes from his home, wrapped a scarf about her mouth and nose and cut two holes in a bit of material to go over her eyes. She never intended to actually become a vigilante, she was just doing what she could to help the locals, in any way she could. As time went on, however, and she realised how much Nightwatchman was actually needed, she had a proper outfit made - a mask from a tailor here, a cape from a seamstress there.....Each part of the outfit came from a different source so that nobody would realise what she was up to, and before long, the mysterious character was born. Rose's brother Lucan was the first to discover her identity when she ran into him on the way back from delivering food parcels to a small village. Lucan ran her down, tackled her to the ground and ripped off the mask, gloating about how he was going to parade her in chains before his father. When he discovered that the masked outlaw was in fact his own sister however, Lucan was amazed. Especially after she'd shown incredible skill and agility when outrunning him through the forest. He'd always assumed she simply sat about in the Palace, sewing and backchatting their father. He had no idea that she'd been taught how to fight, let alone how to move swiftly and nimbly through the various terrains of the kingdom. He promised, from then on, to keep her secret, and kept true to his word. Norin was the only person he ever told, but Norin had had his suspicions anyway, so technically Lucan was only confirming what Norin already knew - or so he insisted when Rose confronted him about it, anyway. The next to find out her secret was her mother, Sophia. Rose, again in her Nitghtwatchman guise, had had a run in with Hector, her other brother this time, but unlike Lucan who'd wanted to catch the outlaw alive, Hector wasn't so bothered about the state the 'outlaw' was in when he'd finished with 'him'. Rose had perfected the art of disguising her voice by then, but never said a word when Hector confronted her, because she knew that her voice, no matter how hard she tried to disguise it, would give her away to her brother. He knew her too well to be fooled by any trick. So even when he slashed her wrist with his sword, she kept quiet. Smashing his face with her elbow was the only way she was able to escape with her life, and that was how her mother discovered the secret. Rose had been cleaning the wound in her room when Sophia walked in unexpectedly. Rose passed the cut off as the result of catching a splinter on the door. Sophia was not convinced, but did not press the situation further until later on, when Hector bragged to his sister and mother about the wound he'd inflicted upon the Nightwatchman and how next time he'd kill the outlaw. Sophia put two and two together and angrily confronted her daughter. Rose firmly and stubbornly defended her actions, and soon Sophia reluctantly found herself supporting her daughter's "foolish crusade" to help the poor. During the Nightwatchman's years of active service, only six people ever discovered Rose's secret. Hector and Proctor - the two most likely to have killed the Nightwatchman (or Rose if they discovered that it was actually her) - never found out, and both died in the belief that the Nightwatchman was an outlaw or a disguised villager. Neither of them, in their wildest dreams, would ever have guessed that it was the young Princess. Nightwatchhorse.jpg 25.jpg|Becoming the Nightwatchman Nightwatchman34.jpg|The Masked Outlaw 58.jpg|The Nightwatchman outfit - minus leather mask to cover her eyes. Nightwatchman.jpg 19.jpg Tumblr_lrph1nx9Np1r3td8oo1_500.png|Nightwatchman Unmasked Category:Warrior Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Ealdor